Naruto Xenoverse
by Shining Maelstrom
Summary: Time Patrol Warrior Trunks needs help. His current subordinates don't have the power to fight the current threat, so his superior seeks assistence in form of ninjas. Not your usual stealthy ninjas. No, ninjas from a different world, who have the ability to bend reality. Enter Time Patrol Ninja Warrior Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata. Pairings: NaruHina SasuSaku ShikaTema
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall, Naruto, Highschool DxD or any other future franchises in this fanfiction, yadayada.

* * *

**Naruto Xenoverse**

**Prologue**

Unknown dimension:

Trunks was exhausted. He returned to Tokitoki-City from his latest mission, where he could recollect his mind. How did he get into this situation again? Oh yeah, he traveled through time to warn the Z-Warriors from the past from the incoming danger named Jinzoningen. His intention were pure, but the time-travel caused so much chaos in the time-space continuum .

So who is Trunks? He wore a long dark coat, has purple hair and has a sword equipped. Borned as son of the last Saiyan warrior and Saiyan Prince Vegeta and genius Bulma, trained as a warrior and coming from a apocalyptical past, he was a stoic person. Now his current preoccupation was this of a Time Patrol Warrior or "Time Patrol Ranger", like she liked to call her warriors affectionately. Not that he minds it, though, but Time Patrol Ranger sounded like something out from a Sentai Show. He was defacto the leader of the Time Patrol Warrior and after rebuilding the Earth, he was kinda bored. Who knew, that time-travel would cause such a chaos and would put him into this situation?

According to her, there were now 5 different timelines. In one timeline Goku died due a heart virus and Trunks travelled through the past to warn the past about Goku's heart virus and the Jinzoningen and to destroy the Jinzoningen in both timelines. He succeeded, but unfortunately after his triumph against them in his timeline, Trunks got killed by an artificial lifeform named Cell, who stole his time machine. This resulted the Earth of having no warrior to protect it in this timeline.

In another timeline, Trunks came to the past, when Freeza planned to destroy the earth. In this timeline, Trunks and the Z-Warriors fought and destroyed the Jinzoningen. Trunks killed Freeza instead of Goku, which resulted the timelines to split. After the destruction of the Jinzoningen, Trunks returns to his timeline. Goku continued to live in this time and also got a second son named Goten. Vegeta mellowed out in this timeline and his son Trunks became a pride, but brattish little boy in this timeline. But the story of this universe should be told on another occasion.

There was also this timeline, where Cell arrived after stealing the time-machine, just months before Freeza and his father attempted to invade the Earth. In this timeline, Cell absorbed the Jinzoningen #17 and #18 and became the strongest warrior. Goku died due the heart virus, because in this timeline, Trunks never arrived with the time-machine. It is assumed, that Cell is travelling through space, bored and looking for worthy opponents due having the cells of Saiyan warriors such like Goku and Vegeta in him. Well, there was encounter with this weird Magician Babidi, and Cell dared to say, that this encounter was pretty interesting. But we are getting off topic.

Then there was this one special timeline. Why is this timeline special you ask? Well, in this timeline, Cell arrived months prior Freeza's invasion and Trunks also arrived on this timeline. Trunks was also asking himself, how he ended up in this timeline. Not that he was complaining, it's just doesn't add up. She explained, that this was one of the consequences of time-traveling. Well, Trunks just accepted this explanation, it was not like he was that well versed in the theory of time-space continuum. In this timeline, Goku died, but not because of the heart-virus, he died because he sacrificed himself to save the earth from Cell, who got into his Perfect Form by absorbing #17 and #18, from an explosion. Luckily Gohan killed Cell, but Goku stayed dead for another 7 years. But I think the story of this timeline should be all familiar with everyone.

This results us to observing the 5th timeline, the timeline, where our Time Patrol Warrior Trunks is coming from. He remembered, that he got killed and revived in the 4th timeline. After he returned to his own timeline, he killed #17, #18 and Cell effortlessly. He also thought about the Jinzoningen, #17 and #18 especially. They were normal humans, who got kidnapped by Dr. Gero, but somehow it made their mind twisted with evil things. He was grateful, that the Jinzoningen in the 4th timeline were more peaceful, he was pretty interested, what the differences of the Jinzoningen in both timelines were. Well, it was no use to think about it. He was in this whole Time Patrol business, because he broke the rule of time-travel. The rule regarding time-travel? Well, the rule was, that time-travel was forbidden. How was Trunks supposed to know that? It was not like that the gods were writing the rules in some sort of rulebook or that there were even some laws during the apocalyptical state of his Earth. She explained, that creating too many timelines would destroy the universe and Trunks created 4 extra timelines, which was triggered by one innocent time-travel.

"Crap baskets", Trunks muttered. He returned to the mainhall, where he could report his latest mission to her.

A litte girl with red hair, pink skin and pointy ears with earrings saw Trunks and happily greeted: "Heya, Trunks-kun! How was your last assignment? Was it any fun? Was it, was it, was it?"

"There were no problems during my last missions. The bases of the Red Pants army are scouted, but the security in these bases would be probably too much of our current forces to handle. Also it seems, that Mira is assisting various malicious forces on this Earth, one of them being the Red Pants army and he is receiving support not from this universe, possible from the rumored the Khaos Brigade. I think, that I saw Shalba Beelzebub from the DxD universe during one of my espionage missions", Trunks replied.

The girl suddenly took a serious tone. "Well, if this henchman of this guy is assisting various parties there and also get support from the criminals of the Dragon of Dragons realm, I would need some assistance, then. How about I ask Hagoromo-chan for some assistance from his realm? His world seems so interesting. I wanna be a ninja! Ninjas are so cool!" 'Well, this was short', Trunks thought with a sweatdrop. She was being childish again, but he couldn't blame her.

"I would like to leave. Is the meal ready? I'm hungry at the moment and I want to dine", Trunks said.

"Dinner is ready, Trunks-kun. You know where you can find it. I know that stomach of yours, even if you don't want to admit it. You can eat quite a lot. You can't deny your Saiyan appetite. I bet you super hungry and can't wait to eat!", she teased. At the same time Trunks stomach growled loudly and he couldn't hold back a small blush. Despite being a Saiyan and having a big appetite as a result, Trunks prided himself with having excellent table manners, unlike his late sensei Gohan. Well, not that it mattered now.

"I will take my leave now and get to the dining hall, I think my subordinates are eagerly waiting for me to dine with them, Kaioshin-sama", Trunks responded and bowed slightly. After that he left to welcome the other Time Patrol Warrios with his presence.

Yes, the little girl was a Kaioshin, the Kaioshin of Time to be exactly. She has red hair, pink skin and Kaioshin features like pointy ears, earrings and a Kaioshin robe. As a Kaioshin, you can her expect to be older then she looks, millions of years to be exact. She had some powers, yes, but she was not the warrior type. She knew some basic self defence, but for a Kaioshin, she was not on the same scale as other Kaioshins, if you compare their strength. She has unique powers also owned a pet named Tokitoki, who can create time, but only she and Tokitoki knew how this power worked.

"Oh well", she giggled. "I might seek out Hagoromo-chan to assist me in this matter. I hope this grumpy old fart doesn't go all philosophy on me." With this, she planned to visit Ootsutsuki Hagoromo on the next day with Trunks.

* * *

Author Note:  
This is my first fanfiction and I always wanted to write something about Naruto and DragonBall Online. Well, let's be said that my original idea was much more complicated and I had no plan how to write it. DragonBall Xenoverse came along and I just went with it.  
Regarding pairings, NaruHina and SasuSaku for the main cast. ShikaTema and some other minor pairings for the rest.  
I also needed an evil party from an universe not being DragonBall and Naruto, originally I wanted Aizen to be the evil dude, but changed it into the Khaos Brigade of the DxD universe. Despite having Highschool DxD in this crossover, I plan to keep the DxD stuff minimal as possible. And no, Naruto and Sasuke won't get a Harem. Also expect cameos from other franchises in this story.


	2. Recruiting the Ninjas

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall and Naruto. If I owned Naruto, I would make Sasuke less of a douche...

* * *

**Naruto Xenoverse**

**Chapter 1: Recruiting the Ninjas**

Somewhere in a forest in Hi-no-Kuni of the Mortal Ootsutsuki-Universe, 50km away from the gates of Konoha-Gakure:

Wind was bristling, lightnings were sparking, it looked like a weird object was materialising out of nowhere. The birds flew away and the animals knew better than to approach this unknown phenomen. After the object finished materialising, 5 persons left from this object. 4 of them were cloaked, only one person was not wearing a cloak, which would hide his features. The person was a purple haired young man, equipped with a double-edged sword, Time Patrol Warrior Trunks. He pressed a button on the object, which resulted it to shrink into a small capsule.

"It looks like we arrived safely at out destination", Trunks mentioned, after he putted the capsule inside a secured box. "We have to get moving, we don't want to waste our time here. Let's go and carry out our mission! Also no flying, only running."

"Hai, Trunks-taichou!", the 4 cloaked person saluted and together they were headed to Konoha-Gakure.

One of the cloaked person with a feminine was daydreaming about food: "I hope they have some delicious things to eat. I can't wait to see, what they have to offer!"

"Oi, Gurabiga! You're always thinking about food, especially about sweets. Jeez, if I didn't know better, I would say that you're related to these damn hairy monkeys. Your gluttony is extreme, even for a Majin!". another cloaked person ranted.

"Reito, I know, that we have some connections to monkeys, but do you have to make it sound like being an insult? We Saiyans are a proud tribe of warriors, who don't back down against anyone and anything! Also we need a lot of food to due our high metabolism", a petite feminine person gloated.

"You mean your race was a bunch of moronic barbarians, who got eliminated by that one dude Freeza? I mean didn't the Golden Age of the Saiyans started with Goku-Sama and Vegeta-Sama?", the 4th person deadpanned. "Also I thought, that you had more Earthling blood than Saiyan blood in your veins, Paku-san."

"Shaddup, Nekke. Of course I know the history of Saiyans. No need to remind me of it. Mou, it's all Reito-kun's fault, stupid Wintajin", Paku flusterly mumbled.

"You're welcome", Reito smirked.

"You're falling behind. Can't your chitchat wait until we arrive our destination? Now hurry up or I leave you behind!", Trunks commanded.

"Wait for us, Trunks-Taichou! Don't leave us behind!", the 4 cloaked person screamed and ran as fast as possible to catch up with Trunks.

* * *

In Konoha-Gakure:

It was a beautiful November day in Konoha and one kid was running away from the ANBU. Who the kid was? His name is Uzumaki Naruto, a 9 years old boy with blond hairs and whisker marks, 3 on each side of his face. Today he pranked the village again. It consisted of putting laxatives into the ingredients of major restaurant, which resulted into many enraged costumers and an ANBU unit following him. Despite wearing orange, Naruto has few tricks to escape the ANBU unit.

"YOU WILL NEVER GET ME! I'M THE GREATEST! DATTEBAYO", Naruto shouted proudly. After this he threw a smoke bomb and escaped.

"Damn, we need to catch him! He needs to learn, that he can't do whatever he wants in this village! SCATTER!", an ANBU commanded and the ANBU unit splitted.

Naruto was hiding in an alley full with people with a cloak. Somehow he wonders, if the ANBU unit was either stupid or underestimated him. But he didn't know, that he was observed by the 3rd Hokage through a crystal ball.

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed in his office. It was 9 years ago, since the Kyuubi escaped from Kushina, attacked Konoha-Gakure and got sealed into Naruto. Naruto was a sweet boy, who had a knack for pranking people. But he knew, that Naruto only pranked people to get their attention because of his loneliness. Many people, especially Ninjas, heard of unstable Jinchuuriki and the danger of them, so not a lot of people wanted to be associated with the kid. But most of the villagers thought Naruto being the Kyuubi incarnated and sent him hateful glares. His 2 advisors and he agreed, that Naruto should be able to care about himself at the age of 6, a result of him being ignored in the orphanage.

Also there was this matter with Uchiha Sasuke. One year ago, Uchiha Itachi massacred the Uchiha clan, only sparing Sasuke and leaving him the last known Uchiha loyal to Konoha. After this fateful day, Sasuke's mind became consumed by revenge. He didn't interact with other people, tended to ignore them, especially his fangirls and only trained to be strong enough to avenge his family and kill his brother. But deep inside him, Sasuke knew, that he was alone.

Hiruzen was interrupted from his thoughts as a ninja barged inside his office.

"HOKAGE-SAMA! EMERGENCY! We are detecting 5 person with high chakra capicity heading to Konoha! At the current rate they will arrive the village in 10 minutes!", the Ninja from the sensory department reported.

"What are their chakra-levels?", the 3rd Hokage asked.

"3 of them being high Chunin, one of them being low Jonin level and one being 'gulp' Bi-Bi-Bi-Bijuu-level."

'And here goes my wonderful day', Hiruzen mentally scrowled. "Very well, mobilise our defense force. Approach them, don't engage them into combat unless they appear to be hostile towards our village. If they have any ill will toward Konoha-Gakure, eliminate them."

"Hai, Hokage-Sama." The ninja bowed and left the office to mobilise the ANBU.

* * *

5km away from the gates of Konoha-Gakure:

"Trunks-Taichou, I sense 4 energy sources approaching directly to us," Reito reported.

"Thanks for the report, I think we should slow down and approach them in a peaceful manner"

"HAI, Trunks-Taichou!"

2 minutes later, 4 masked person appeared.

"Stop! Who are you and hat are your motives for coming to Konoha-Gakure?", one of the ANBU asked.

"I'm Trunks and I'm the leader of this group. We are merely wishing to gain audience to the Hokage. We have an important mission to carry out and we don't have any ill intentions against you and the populace of Konoha-Gakure."

After a long thought, the ANBU decided that they had no hostile thoughts against Konoha and decided, that they should chaperon Trunks' group towards the gate of Konoha.

"Now that we can enter Konoha-Gakure without disturbance, I expect you to behave yourself inside Konoha-Gakure, especially both of you, Reito and Paku"

"Hai, Trunks-Taichou", both of them replied sheepishly.

After the passed through the gates of Konoha-Gakure, one of the ANBUs left the group to report to the Hokage.

* * *

The Hokage was waiting inside his office for a report regarding these 5 individuals. Suddenly an ANBU appeared and bowed.

"Hokage-Sama, we approached this group. They don't seem like from this place due their clothing and don't seem to be hostile against Konoha-Gakure. Also the leader, who goes with the name Trunks, of them wants to have an audience with you. One of the sensory ninjas mentioned, that they chakra feels off, like it doesn't belong to this world."

"Very well, escort the group to me, please. I want to see, what they want from us."

"Hai, Hokage-Sama." And with a bow, the ANBU vanished from the office.

* * *

10 minutes later, Trunks and his group entered the Hokage office.

"Hello, Trunks-San. I heard you wished an audience with me?"

"Yes, Hokage-Sama. My superior wished, that I need to talk about some business with you. But first question, can you secure this room. The information I have is sensitive"

The Hokage paused and quickly went through some handsigns. He slammed his hand into his table and some signs spread out around the entire room.

"For an old geezer, he is surely quick with his finger, is he?", Paku noted.

"Impressive, such technique resulting from usage of chakra and a sealing formula. This realm is surely interesting", Nekke praised.

The Hokage noted, that this person had fairly green skin and that another person was looking like a crossbreed of a reptile and a human. Was it a side effect Kekkai Genkai? The last person in the group has fairly pink skin and some weird holes in her arms. Weird indeed. He could think about it later, he had business to do.

"First question is who are you and where do you come from?", Hiruzen asked.

Trunks thought about an answer, Kaioshin-Sama and Hagoromo-Sama allowed him to fill the 3rd Hokage about his background details, but would Hiruzen believe his story?. Minutes later he responded: "We are from far away, not from the Elemental Nations, we are a group of warriors, who are assigned from our superior to finish our current mission."

"And this mission of your consists of?"

"Our mission is to recruit some of your ninjas in training and train them to protect the world of an upcoming threat. Our superior has few ninjas in mind."

"You know, that I can't simply send out some children far away from home, do you? Even if they are ninjas in training, they are currently children, who are enjoying their childhood. And what is this talk about the threat? I need more information about you, at the moment I don't know your story."

"Would you believe, if I told you that we are not from this world?", Trunks asked.

With this statement Hiruzen froze. He heard stories from his father about different worlds, which are vastly different from the Elemental Nations. There were rumors and tales about the Sarutobi-Clan originating from a world, which was vastly different and technological more advanced than than the Elemental Nations. Hiruzen needed some proof about this claim.

"I-I would like to see some proof."

Trunks smirked and threw him a device. It was a small display, which you can attach to your ear and if you press the button, you could read some numbers on a person. Hiruzen never saw this device in reallife before, but he read about it in his ancient clan files. He was baffled.

"This device is a scouter. It's used to scan the strenght of a person. Depending on scouter customisation, it can be also used as communication device or a camera", Trunks explained.

"Now that I have some proof, I would like to know about your mission and the threat."

"Where should I start, I think I should start with..."

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Divine Ootsutsuki Realm:_

_"Kaioshin-Sama, I don't need your assistance to negotiate with Hagoromo-Sama", Trunks complained._

_"Nothing of it, Trunks-Kun. I wanted to visit the old geezer months ago, but my duty prevented me of doing it. Do you know how boring it is?"_

_Trunks sighed, she was being a child again. Looks like he has to be the responsible adult again. They arrived Hagoromo's palast, as Hagoromo was waiting for them. Hagoromo was the Sage of the 6 Paths, who sealed the Juubi into the moon and splitted its chakra into 9 sentinent beasts. He possesed the Rinnegan and was rumored to be master of every elemental nature manipulation_

_"Greeting, Hagoromo-Sama. The Kaioshin of Time wants to talk about some business with you, but I don't think, she has the right mindset currently."_

_"What do you mean, I'm not in the right mindset!", the Kaioshin protested. "I can be a mature adult whenever I want, don't underestimate me, Trunks-Kun!"_

_Hagoromo laughed lightheartedly and Trunks merely shrugged._

_"Ne, Hagoromo-Chan, you heard about this threat? I think I need some assistance. Do you know who could help?"_

_"You know that I can't meddle with my realm, Kaioshin-Sama. But I think I know some people, who have the potential to help your world. It would also benefit my world, if you could train these people in my mind as dark times are awaiting my world. This threat coming from the Time Breakers and the Khaos Brigade sounds quite disconcerning" the Sage responded._

_"And who are these people? Are they strong, cute, handsome? Kyaa, I can't wait to see them!"_

_"These people are Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata. They are currently ninjas in training, but have great potential. I think with proper training they would also grow mentally against the upcoming threat in their world."_

_"Excuse me, concluding from their last names, but aren't these people descendants of either you or your brother, Hagoromo-sama? And ninjas in training, how old are they currently?", Trunks wondered._

_"You're right, Trunks-kun. They are descendants of my mother and currently they should be around 9 years old."_

_"I can't wait to see their cute faces, 9 years old chibis, which I can play with! YAIIIIIII! Trunks-kun, gather a team and fetch them immediately!", the Kaioshin commanded._

_"Trunks-kun, I think these files should help you to identify the targets. They are currently residing in Konoha-Gakure. The leader is the Hokage and I allow you to tell everything about the different worlds and the Time Patrol Warriors" Hagoromo informed as he handed Trunks a scroll._

_With the scroll filled with information, Trunks went back to Tokitoki City and get a team to recruit the 3 kids from the Ootsutsuki World._

* * *

"So you're telling me, that you're Time Patrol Warriors from a different world under a God's command? And 3 of you aren't even human?" Hiruzen wondered?

All 5 people in the office nodded.

"And you're want to recruit and train Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata?"

They nodded simultaniously again.

"And you have files about them, their lives and their abilities, directly given out by the Sage of the 6 Paths himself?"

Nod, nod.

"We will recruit them and they will return stronger than ever to Konoha. Don't worry, they will be able to become part of the Konoha-Shinobi forces, if they wish to be ninja of Konoha!", Gurabiga commented.

"I need to discuss it with my advisors, you will have your answer tomorrow."

"No need to hurry, Hokage-Sama. You can discuss this with your advisors, but we don't need any rumors spreading about us. Thank you for your audience."

Trunks and his group bowed and left the office.

* * *

Some time later, in a secret chamber:

"And you're telling me, that they are from another world, the very same world our clans is rumored coming from, Hiruzen?", Koharu directed.

"Yes, this is true. I have seen proof and I have no reason to doubt them", Hiruzen responded.

"I think it would be wise to send them to this trip. Sasuke could need this trip to have a new perspective of life and also get stronger. From what I heard from you, these people seem to be weird. They appear to be humanoid, but part of their group isnt' human. I think this should be an enviroment, where Naruto also can be trained without worrying about his mental stability", Homaru considered.

Koharu and Homaru were Hiruzen's most trusted advisors, with who he discussed about the most sensitive stuff for the good of the village. And now he was discussing with them about sending the last loyal Uchiha and the Jinchuuriki to this foreign world.

"You're right. We also need to discuss the matter with Hyuuga Hinata. Would Hiashi allow to send the clan heiress on such a mission without any details?", Koharu wondered.

"Koharu, Homaru, leave this to me. I will talk to Hiashi."

* * *

Hyuuga Hiashi was nervous, but his emotional mask was hiding his nervousness quite well. He was requested audience with the Hokage and didn't know, what the Hokage wanted to discuss with Hyuuga clan head.

"Hello, Hiashi-san. I was waiting for you."

"I merely followed your orders. I heard, that you wanted to discuss something with me?"

Suddenly Hiruzen went through some handseals and slammed it into his table. Sealing signs were spreading overall through the room.

"What requires such secrecy, if you are using this privacy action?", Hiashi wondered.

"How do you feel about the Caged-Bird-Seal? And be honest, Hiashi-san."

Hiashi collected his thoughts. The seal stole his brother, it divided the family, and made Neji unapproachable, it risked to sever the sisterly bond of his two daughters. After he finished collecting his thoughts, he responded: "It's an abnormination. It drifted too much from the original purpose. Now it's a tool of orpression. If it would be me, I would abolish the seal to save two daughters from this fate."

Little did he know, that the Hokage noticed his last statement.

"So you love your daughters?"

"Of course, Hokage-sama! They are the last things left from my late wife Hitomi. I would do anything to save both of them from the seal."

"I don't currently have a solution for this problem, but I have an offer to you. How do you feel about sending Hinata away on a training trip with some people at the same age of her? A group is searching for a few ninjas in training and are planning to recruit them. This trip could benifit her, in skill and also for her personally."

There was a way of Hinata getting stronger? Indeed she didn't make any progress with the classic Gentle Fist, but if a training trip could make her a strong shinobi, he would gladly send her away and also safe her from the seal.

"May I ask who are the other children, who are taking this trip, Hokage-sama?"

"Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto."

It was a shock to Hiashi, the child of Kushina and Minato was also taking this trip. The holder of the Kyuubi, the son of his late teammate, Uzumaki Kushina. She always joked, how she was playing matchmaker between their kids, especially with Hitomi. Let's say, that Hiashi and Hitomi were together because of Kushina's matchmaker skills. Hiashi broke from his distant past memories. The trip would definitely benifit Hinata. With this in mind, Hiashi decided, that Hinata was going to this training trip.

* * *

The next day at the academy:

Iruka was teaching the class. This class was a special one, it consisted of several major clan heirs, such as Hyuuga, Uchiha, Inuzuka, Aburame or more.

Naruto was bored, he didn't want to pay attention to the class. He just wanted to prank the village again, but he promised Hokage-jiji, that he didn't prank the village more than once each week. The Hokage figured, that Naruto needed these pranks, but he couldn't let the village ignite into chaos.

As the bell rang, Iruka shouted: "Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata. The Hokage requested me, that he is wishing your audience with him. So please pack your things and go to his office."

Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata, a petite girl with deep-blue short hair and white eyes, wondered, what the Hokage wanted to talk with them.

Also this announcement caused a ruckus in the classroom, as most of the girls, also known as the Sasuke-Fanclub were demanding, why Hinata was requested together with Sasuke. Nobody noticed, that a pink haired girl was wondering, what the Hokage wanted with Sasuke and made it in her mind to find it out.

30 minutes later, the 3 kids are arriving Hiruzen's office, as the the Hokage and the Time Patrol Warriors were waiting for them.

"Hello, Naruto-chan, Sasuke-chan and Hinata-chan", the Hokage greeted them.

"HELLO, JIJI!" "Good Afternoon, Hokage-sama"

"You're probably wondering, why I called you three here today. It turns out that I'm sending you out to this training mission with these people. They were searching for promising ninjas in training to train and recruit them, to be correct, they were looking for you."

"Wait, I'm a promising ninja? I'M AWESOME DATTEBAYO!"

"Hn", Sasuke grunted. He was an Uchiha, he trained all day to achieve his goal one day. Of course he was a promising ninja.

'I'm a promising ninja? But I don't even get the basic of the Gentle Fist down. What is promising about me?', Hinata mentally wondered.

"E-Excuse me, Hokage-sama, but you said that they recruiting us. D-Doesn't this conflict with being a shinobi of Konoha-Gakure and when do we return to Konoha?", Hinata asked.

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan. As these gentlemen were promising to me, you will still be able to be shinobi of Konoha. Just view this as your first extended unofficial A-Rank mission. You will return in 3 years, so you will be able to graduate as genin."

"When are we leaving?", Sasuke asked. An extended training trip sounds promising. The academy wasn't offering him anything useful anymore, he only could train at home to get stronger. He had an ambiation to fulfill.

"Tomorrow, 08:00am, at the gates of Konoha, so use your time to say goodbye to your friends and family." Trunks answered.

"Just wait, Sasuke, with this training trip, I will be stronger than you!"

"Hmph, as you could any stronger than me. Let me tell you, if you are improving yourself at this trip, I would view you as my rival, how does it sound, dobe?"

"Gaah, just wait, Sasuke-Teme! At the end of this trip, I will be a super special awesome ninja and everyone will admire me, ~ttebayo!"

With the conversation finished, the group of children left the office. Naruto went to Ichiraku Ramen to tell the family about his departure, Hinata went to the Hyuuga district to tell her father about the new and Sasuke simply went home, thinking about leaving the Uchiha district for an extended time.

They never noticed, that a pink haired girl was eavesdropping on them. Haruno Sakura was shocked, her crush Sasuke was leaving the village for an extended time. She has to follow him, her family was a pain again. They made rules, rules and more rules again. She couldn't live there anymore. She decided that she would run away from home and follow Sasuke.

* * *

As Hinata was entering the office of her father, she was thinking about the training trip and Naruto, her crush. He was such a nice boy and was standing up, even if he failed. For that she admired him from the bottom of her heart and she hoped to find this strength one day to stand up and press forward.

"Hinata, I was informed about your training trip from the Hokage", Hiashi mentioned.

"Yes, father."

"I expect you to do well on this training trip, as you will representing the Hyuuga clan. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, father", she answered, as she lowered her head. Didn't her father love her?

"I also expect you to come home safe."

Hinata suddenly raised her head and watched her father. Did he wished for her safe return from the training trip? Suddenly she ran up toward her father and hugged him.

"Ne, father. Can we have a last family meal? Only you, me and Hanabi-imouto before I leave", Hinata asked as she silently sobbed into the robes of her father.

Hiashi simply smiled and stroke the hair of his daughter. "Yes, we can, Hinata. Yes, we can."

Later this at dinner table, Hanabi was trying to hold her tears back, but it was harder than expected. Her onee-chan was going to leave for a training trip and for a short time, both of them are safe from the Caged-Bird-Seal, as her father mentioned. Due her credit, Hanabi only left a single tear, but she was still sad.

"Onee-Chan, return from this trip and show this old geezers, who you really are! *sob*"

"And you, become a strong Hyuuga, who still is strong, but still kind Hanabi-imouto."

And so they enjoyed their last family meal, before Hinata was leaving the village for 3 years.

* * *

The next day, at the gates of Konoha:

The 3 children were walking with 4 people of the group from the day before towards the gate of Konoha.

"Nene, why are you looking so weird? Are you monsters? Super Heroes? Dattebayo!", Naruto excitedly asked.

"More walking, questions later", Nekke snapped. Naruto shutted up at the moment. Hinata giggled.

As they arrived their destination, they saw a weird object. Well this object was a time-machine, but children didn't know this.

"WHOAAA! What is this cool stuff? I never saw it before, ~ttebayo!"

"I know, that you're wondering about this machine, but we should enter the machine. I also have to say, that the ramen you recommended me was the best ramen I ever had. Not as good as sweets, but delicious", Gurabiga stated. "I think I would regretted it, if you didn't convince me to eat one bowl before we left today, Naruto-Chan!" To prove her point, she ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Don't call me Naruto-Chan! I'm 9 years old and I'm a big boy. Just wait, in 3, no 2 years you are going to call me Naruto-Sama!"

Sasuke just smirked, Hinata giggled and the Time Patrol Warrior laughed heartedly as they enter the time machine. They never noticed a presence, which was nearly undetectable.

As Trunks finished adjusting the time machine, the group entered the main room.

"Trunks-Taichou, the children are all here, we are ready to leave", Nekke reported.

Trunks started the time machine to return to Tokitoki City and they were leaving the Mortal Ootsutsuki Realm.

As they arrived to Tokitoki-City, they heard some noise. Following the noise they found an blind passagier, a child with pink hair. She saw the group and laughed sheepishly.

"Sakura-Chan, what are you doing here ~ttebayo?", Naruto wondered.

Trunks facepalmed, the Time Patrol Warriors beside Nekke were rolling their asses of and Sasuke just grunted. This was going to be long 3 years.

* * *

Somewhere else in Konoha, Haruno Mebuki and Haruno Kizashi found the letter Sakura left behind. After finishing reading the letter, a huge roar could be heard in the entire village.

"HARUNO SAKURA! YOU'RE SO GROUNDED, AFTER YOU RETURN HOME FROM THIS TRIP! WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT RUNNING AWAY FROM HOME?"

* * *

Chara profiles:

Name: Nekke  
Race: Namekian  
Age: 20  
Skin Color: green  
Bio: a proud warrior of his race, he can be sometimes snarky and sarcastic, but he cares about his comrades.

Name: Paku  
Last Name: Soi  
Race: Saiyan (hybrid)  
Gender: Female  
Age: 15  
Hair Color: crimson red  
Eye Color: crimson red  
Bio: A young teenager of Saiyan descendant, she is quite proud of her heritage, but can be easily flustered. Paku is quite proud of her hair color and her spiky short hair.

Name: Gurabiga  
Race: Majin  
Gender: Female  
Age: 17  
Skin Color: pink  
Bio: A Majin, who enjoys food. Also she tend to love and tease kids. Loves to act as an ojou-sama

Name: Reito  
Last Name: Biimu  
Race: Wintajin (Freeza's race)  
Age: 22  
Bio: A hotblooded Wintajin, who wants to repair the damage reputation of their clan. He detests Freeza and wishes, that his race will raise to its former pride and glory again.

* * *

Author Notes:

Finally finished with Chapter 1. That was long, don't expect a chapter this long in the future :P

I called Freeza's race Wintajin, Winter and jin. Get it?

I don't have any clothing for my OCs planned, yet. Let's see what DragonBall Xenoverse has for us.

The scenario with Sakura being the blind passagier was directly taken from DBGT, where Pan was the blind passagier.

You didn't expect Sakura running away from home like this? Well, I had my fun.

Also review this story.


	3. Tokitoki City

Yo disclaimer sho 'nuff!: Da following be uh non-profit fanfiction. Naruto iz owned by Shueisha an' Masashi Kishimoto, DragonBall iz owned by Shueisha an' Akira Toriyama. Please support da official release all ye damn hood ratz.

* * *

**Naruto Xenoverse**

**Chapter 2: Tokitoki City**

Kaioshin Realm, Tokitoki City:

Tokitoki City was an unusual city. It looked like your usual futuristical city, just like the cities of the world of DragonBall, but there was one major difference. Most employees of this City were all small robots and this city didn't reside in the mortal realm. No, this city was located somewhere in the realm of Kaioshins. Despite these facts, this city was a very lively and active. There was a weekly bazar, where some dedicated warriors would sell some goods they found, cultivated, crafted or created. Some people owned an own craftshop in this bizzare city, other opened up Martial Art Schools some them also founded guilds. The main event of Tokitoki City was the Fighting Tournament, which is held twice a year. Compared to a usual Martial Arts Tournament, weapons were allowed in this Tournament and there was no ringouts. Also there was a side tournament for teamfights due popular request.

At this very moment, a time machine was materialising in the southern district of Tokitoki City. Nine people were getting out the time machine, 4 of them being cloaked.

"We should meet up with Kaioshin-sama to discuss about your future training, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke. Also we need to discuss, what we are going to do with you, Sakura", Trunks said.

Said girl Haruno Sakura was unknowingly sneaking into the time machine, resulting Trunks to having a massive headache. She was here, following the group towards the palast of The Kaioshin of Time.

"So you're not humans?", Naruto asked.

"No, we are not humans. You could say that we are aliens or even monsters, but in our world, we are all born on Earth. *giggle*", Gurabiga replied.

"I'm a Majin, our bodies aren't organic, but made of an unknown substance. We can cut off our limbs for example and regenerate them. We also can control the separated body parts. We are also quite adapt in magic. We Majins are the best. Ohohohohoho!", Gurabiga laughed, placing her hand over her mouth.

"Oh, my habit was getting the better of me again. But I can't help it", she replied with a blush. "Where did I stopped? Oh yeah, I wanted to tell you about these snail like race, with Nekke being a prime example.

Nekke-kun is a Namekian, his home planed got destroyed. He is a warrior and his race are have some formidable warriors. The elite warriors of this race can regenerate heavy wounds, as long their head is intact and they have enough energy. I heard stories about Piccolo-San regenerating his entire body after getting beheaded. Surely impressive for a Namekian. Nekke-kun likes to act serious, but secretly he enjoys all these Sentai shows like a little kid. Namekians only have one gender and they are quite familiar with magic, too.

Reito-kun is a Wintajin, nothing much is known about them, only that Freeza, a criminal tyrant and abnormal mutant of his race, build an empire with his father and brother and destroyed his home planet for fun, resulting his race of having no home and getting rejected from every planet they tried to seek sanctuary from until they arrived Earth years later. Reito-kun is quite hotblooded and has a short temper, which is quite ironic. *whisper* He can be quite a handful, though, always trying to act like a leader *whisper*."

"Oi, Gurabiga, what are you telling them about me? I hope you don't tell them funny stories about me, the Great Reito-Sama and I will restore the honor of us Wintajins through the whole galaxy! Hahahaha!"

"And here he goes again, boasting like no tomorrow, I knew we shouldn't let him read all these Shonen mangas and light novels", Gurabiga sighed and continued. "You can identify these Wintajins from their feets, their reptile like tail and their orbs on their heads and like Namekians, they have only one gender.

And here we have our Human-Saiyan hybrid, Paku. All current Human-Saiyan hybrids are descendants of 2 legendary pure-blooded Saiyans, Son-Goku and Vegeta. In our time, there are no pure-blooded Saiyans, but their main characteristics are human like appearance, a tail, wild hair, there love of fighting and their huge appetite. But we Majins can eat more than these Saiyans. Ohohohoho! Sorry about the laughter again, hehe. Well, Human-Saiyan hybrids don't have their tails and their hair are much tamer, but they still have the love of fighting and their huge appetite, not as excessive as pure-blooded Saiyans, though. Paku-chan is our little girl, isn't she?"

"Mou, Gurabiga, you pink blob. Don't call me that, not with these kids here!", Paku pouted

"You are so cool, bubblegum-neesan. Can you show me some magic tricks? Can you?", Naruto excitedly exclaimed. Sasuke was listening to her explaination despite his ignorant attitude and Hinata and Sakure were absorbing these informations, being fascinated by other worlds and non-human creatures with the ability to talk and think on the same level as humans.

As this conversation continued, they arrived the palace and Trunks dismissed his group.

"Bye, Bubblegum-neesan, Lizard-niisan, Spiky-Longhair-neesan and Creepy-Greenman guy. See you around!"

"Who are you calling Lizard-niisan? Call me Reito-sama, you shrimp!"

"Don't call me shrimp, you lizard bastard!", Naruto fought back

Suddenly Reito head received a punch. He looked up and saw an enraged Paku with a flaming fist.

"Reito-kun, be nice to the kids or else I will punch you into the Cell-games!"

"Haihai, we will take our leave, see ya around, shrimps."

"Take care and good luck, kids!", Gurabiga said and the group separated from Trunks and the children.

"Let's go inside, kids. Kaioshin-sama is waiting for us", Trunks said and together they entered the palace.

* * *

Inside the palace:

The Kaioshin sensed, that Trunks and his group were returning with 4 new person. 4 persons? Hagoromo only recommended 3 people, but the more, the merrier, she didn't mind an extra person. Hopefully these kids would be cute, she couldn't wait to cuddle them all in their sleep.

"I still can't believe, that Hagoromo had you in mind, when he said, that he certain redhead wouldn't mind to teach them Ninja technices from their world", the Kaioshin of Time said to a person behind her seat. "I thought you were enjoying paradise with your husband."

"Let's say, that this is for the safety of our worlds, as Hagoromo-san mentioned. Also my husband is quite busy enjoying the casinos. I still can't believe, that our granddaughter inherited the bad gambling habit of his", the person sighed. "I think they are here, Kaioshin-chan."

Right at this point the gate opened and Trunks was entering the hall with 4 children.

"Kaioshin-sama, I accomplished my mission, although there was a small complication. As you can see, we have an extra passagier", Trunks reported. "What are your planning to do with this pink haired girl? Should we send her back?"

"Just let her be, Trunks-kun. The more the merrier. I don't mind having her here", The Kaioshin responded. She turned to the children.

"Hello kids, I'm the GREAT Kaioshin of Time, the God, who rules time in this universe!", she boasted. Trunks just rolled his eyes. "If your asking why you're here, I was seeking you out, because some old geezer said, that you all had great potential, potential to be great. You will be training here and become amazing shinobis andTime Patrol Warriors. A Time Patrol Warrior protects the flow of time and the history, which some evildoers are trying to destroy."

Naruto was just watching her with big eyes, Sasuke stood there, Hinata was trying her best to hide and played with her pointer fingers and Sakura felt out of place, trying to trying to make sense out of the information the Goddess told them.

"No worries, pink haired girl. Even if the old geezer didn't mention you and you got here by accident doesn't mean, that you can't be a great Shinobi. But first I want to hear more about you. Tell me about yourself, your likes and dislikes and dreams. You first, Blondie-chan"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like Ramen, especially Ramen from Ichiraku Ramen, comparing Ramen, gardening, and training. I dislike mean people and waiting 5 minutes for my Ramen. My dream is going to be Hokage to gain the respect of the village, DATTEBAYO!"

'Despite his past, he still wants to be the leader of his village. What an interesting guy', Trunks mentally noted.

'Naruto-kun, I know you can do it', Hinata thought.

"White-Eyes-chan, you're next."

"I-I'm Hyuuga Hinata. I like flower pressing, cinnamon rolls, my little sister a-and..." She looked to Naruto, blushed and suddenly turned away. "A-ano, I dislike being a failure and my clan traditions. I w-wish to change myself and be a strong shinobi, to unite my clan and..." She suddenly stopped her introduction, blushing more.

"Aren't you shy, Hinata-chan? No worries, with this training supervised by me, the Goddess of Time, you will be strong in no time! Duckbutt-chan, what about you?"

Sasuke's eyes twitched. His hair reminded everyone of a duckbutt, but he still disliked people calling him that, especially with a chan-suffix. "I'm **Uchiha** Sasuke. I don't have many things I like and I dislike lots of things. I have no dreams, but I have an ambiation. I have to kill this one man and I will succeed my ambiation."

Trunks observed Sasuke's eyes, they were just like his own eyes, after the Jinzoningen killed his sensei Gohan, only that Sasuke's eyes were much fiercer and colder.

"And now you, Pinky-Chan."

"I'm Haruno Sakura, I like *stare* *blush*, my dream is *stare* *blush*."

"What do you dislike, Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto", she responded silently. She didn't mind him, it's just his attitude was too much for her and his constant annoying date requests were not helping either.

Naruto suddenly got depressed and somehow summoned depressing clouds over his head, with Hinata comforting him, and the Kaioshin just giggled like a school girl.

"Well, with your introductions done, I will explain, what you are going to do. You chibis will train one year with this person behind me and Trunks-kun, the next year, you explore the Earth and if you're lucky enough, train with Korin and Piccolo-san. In your last year in this realm, you will continue your training here, but you're free to explore the Earth during this time. Also there will be times, where Trunks will send you out on missions.

But first let's introduce the person behind me to you."

The person behind the Kaioshin walked forward. She was a beauty with long red hair in a traditional dress, a diamond-shaped mark decorating her forehead. She looked like in the thirties and you can see a halo above her head.

"Hello, kids. My name is Senju Mito, my maiden name being Uzumaki. I'm the wife of Senju Hashirama and I was ordered to train you in the art of Shinobi of our world. It's my pleasure to met you little kids.", she introduced.

Naruto was shocked, this person shared his last name with him.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, I'm related to you. I also know your mother. My last name is not a coincidence, as the Uzumaki once was a feared clan in the Elemental nations. I'm dead and I gained the privileg of having this young body, Hagoromo-sama was quite generous."

She suddenly got hugged by a crying Naruto. He cried for a long time and Mito just gently stroked his back Nobody wanted to disrupt this touching scene, but 10 minutes later, Naruto let go of her and was smiling.

"Well, let's go to your living place, kids and I will explain you, what you will learn in the future. Take care, Kaioshin-chan. Trunks-kun, you don't mind showing them the city, do you?"

"Of course I don't mind, Mito-san."

* * *

Tokitoki city:

As the children explored Tokitoki city with Trunks and Mito, Naruto couldn't stop thinking about Hinata. She was weird as she always averted her eyes, if she talked to him, but somehow he felt connected to her. She felt like a failure, just like him and wishes to change, to be strong and for this he started to admire and respect her a little bit. Hinata noticed his gaze and blushed slightly.

"Ne, Hinata. How do you feel about all this? Do you think we will become stronger? Do you miss our family?" Naruto couldn't help, but starting a conversation with her. Sasuke was being his arrogant self again and Sakura was outright ignoring him in favor of Sasuke. He didn't talk to Hinata a lot, but from the few meetings they had, they talk always were weird with Hinata getting red and playing with her fingers. She was nice, though, so he didn't mind talking to her.

"I th-think we will all become strong shinobi of Konoha and reliable Time Patrol Warriors. I miss my family, but I know, that I will make my father proud."

"Why do you think you're a failure? I don't really pay attention to most of our classmates, but you are doing fine in class, epecially in the Tai-Jutsu lessons!"

"A-ano, it's because I'm no efficient in the Juuken, a taijutsu style of our clan. It doesn't help, that the majority of the elders think that I'm weak. No matter how hard I try, I can't make a progress. I'm a failure, Naruto-kun."

Suddenly she felt two hands grabbing her shoulder. She looked up and saw Naruto's confident eyes.

"Don't talk yourself down like that, dattebayo. If you fail, just stand up and try again. And if nothing works, just try something totally different to make it work. I believe, that you can be a great Kunoichi!", Naruto loudly exclaimed.

Hinata was shocked, she didn't believe in herself, but there was Naruto, cheering her up, trying to motivate her and believing in her. She blushed, but smiled toward Naruto. Suddenly she hugged him.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. Thank you for believing in me. And I believe you will be a great Hokage".

Naruto couldn't help, but return her hug. He was trying to cheer up Hinata, but couldn't predict, that the small Hyuuga will hug him or believe in him and his dream. Sure the Hokage and the Ichiraku family were supporting him, but Hinata outright declared, that she believed in him. He started to like her a lot more.

"You know, Hinata. I always thought you were weird, but I like people like you."

"Well, we arrived your apartment. Would you lovebirds pay attention?", Mito asked the kids. Naruto was just adorable, especially with Hinata. Both of them extremely blushed and separated from each other.

Sakura just giggled. She heard their conversation and couldn't help, but planning to play matchmaker. Sasuke just looked at the apartment.

Apartment would be the wrong word, it was more a small comfortable house.

"This is where you will live for the next 3 years, well 2 of these 3 years to be exact. Are you coming, kids?", Mito asked the children as she and Trunks entered the house.

The kids just blankly stared at the house and quickly entered it.

* * *

Author Note:

First NaruHina interaction. YAII! I still try to figure out, where to implement the proud failure speech. I had fun writing the NaruHina interaction.

Regarding SasuSaku, it will come much later, I need to develop Sasuke's and Sakura's character first, before they can get any decent interactions.

Why I chose Mito to be their Sensei regarding Ninja Arts? Let's say Hashirama is an idiot, Tobirama is quite dark and Mito is like a blank. I also plan to go over their training briefly, detailed stuff about their training would ruin the surprise. Their first mission as Time Patrol Warriors is coming in 2 chapter 4, if everything goes according to my plans. Also prepare for lots of small timeskips.

The Last design opinion: Kiba looks feral, especially with his goat. Shino's shades are so damn fine, I think I need to buy these shades.

Random fanfiction idea: Kirito and friends playing a new VRMMORPG based on DragonBall Online/Xenoverse. I'm quite surprised, that noone executed this idea, yet, despite the fact, that the now defunct DragonBall Online was a thing for 5 years.

My OCs will appear later in this fanfiction, they are like major side characters. I need to draw some crappy drawings for my OC's and I'm bad at drawing xD.

Well, have fun reading my story and don't forget to review.


	4. Training and a Proud Failure

Disclaimer:

Naruto: "Shining Maelstrom doesn't own me, DragonBall or any other franchises in this story, dattebayo! If he did, I would be more awesome!"

* * *

**Naruto Xenoverse**

**Chapter 3: Training and a Proud Failure**

Inside the house in Tokitoki City:

Naruto was exploring the house, dragging Hinata all along, not that she minded it. The house has everything, a living room, a big bedroom, a bath, training facilities, a kitchen, a library and much more. Throughout the time Naruto was simply amazed by the many things in this house, but Hinata noticed, that a lot of the tools in this house are far more advanced and different than the tools in their own. She already knew, that this world is technological far more advanced from their little tour in Tokitoki City, but this was still something impressive

"You like this house, Naruto-chan, Hinata-chan?", Mito asked. She suddenly appeared behind Naruto and Hinata, which both of them never noticed./p

"I don't like it! I LOVE it, Dattebayo!", Naruto shouted. It was so much better than his old apartment and the prospect of living together with other people, who didn't hate him, was something nice.

"A-ano this house is quite comfortable, Mito-sama."

""Don't call me Mito-sama, it makes me feel old, Hinata-chan. Well, let's leave the kitchen, we need to discuss some things in the living room." So the three of them went to the living room.

* * *

Elsewhere in the house:

Sasuke also was exploring the house on its own, with Sakura following him from behind. At first he found a library. He read through some books and was quite surprised, that some books were also filled with information of his own world, informations like jutsu, history and politics. His original intention were just gathering information about this world, but this outcome wasn't unwelcomed.

Sakura was in deep thoughts. She was aware, that she won't return for a long time, but she didn't mind. She was now near Sasuke and couldn't help, but admire him and enjoy his company.

**'TAKE THIS, INO-PIG! I'M HERE WITH SASUKE-KUN'**, her Inner Self cheered.

She and Ino were rivals for Sasuke's affection for one year and she would take this chance to win his affection. But something about Sasuke was concerned her. Uchiha Sasuke was stating, that he had to kill one man and at first, she couldn't help, but admire him for this bold statement. But not, she wanted to know, why he always was so bitter and how she could help him with his goals.

As Sakura noticed, that Sasuke was reading some bookes, she couldn't help but marvel at the large library. She was a regular in Konoha's library, but this house had a library, which could rival the Konoha library with its count of books. She quickly picked some books and sat on a table to study these books. These books were exotic for her, so she resolved to do her best to study all these foreign books.

Sasuke however wanted to see more of this house and left the library. As he reached the training room, he was simply amazed by the equipment. They were all weird looking, but from the instruction video, which he watched first before entering the room, he knew, that these training tools would make him stronger. Ergo he entered the room and tried to make himself familiar with the training deviced.

Suddenly he noticed a door with a weird sign. He assumed that this was the Gravity Room, as the instructional video explained, that this room's gravity was adjustable. The gravity could be shifted from zero to 200. He wanted to test the room and his pride was telling him, that he should try out the maximum gravity settings. However he was no fool, despite his harsh training, he was sure, that he would be crushed, if he even attempted to try the 10x gravity settings. So he chose, that he should try out the 1.5x gravity settings.

As he shifted the gravity, he suddenly felt something. It was hard to stand up straight, every muscle inside him tensed. He tried to walk, it turned out to be much harder than he thought. He sometimes trained with weights, but this gravity training is much different than regular weight training, as the gravity room strained every muscle in his body as to simple weight training. Suddenly he collapsed, but a blur caught him. It was this purple haired man, Trunks.

"I see you couldn't wait to try out this room. You share so few traits with somebody I know, Sasuke-kun", Trunks said. He thought of his father and couldn't help, but make out some similarities with him and Sasuke. Both were prideful beings and one of the last survivors of their tribe, in Vegeta's case the Saiyan race and in Sasuke's case the Uchiha clan. "Let's pick up Sakura-chan and discuss our training."

"Hn."

* * *

Living Room:

Sakura was sitting on a table, still deeply studying the books she took from the library. A hyperactive Naruto and Hinata were sitting on a couch, with Naruto not able to sit still on the couch. Sasuke was just leaning against a wall, with his arm crossed and his eyes closed.

"Let's explain, how our training will looks like for the next one year. I will teach you chibis everything about the ninja art of our world, starting with basic chakra control, basic ninjutsu and taijutsu. After the basics, I will teach you about advanced stuff like Shape and Elemental manipulation, Yin-Yang release and also few stuff about poison and more. Trunks-kun and his subordinates will teach you about the way of fighting in his world. His world is quite interesting, ufufufu.

Before I forget, here is your weekplan:

Monday and Tuesday you will be training and learning from me, Wednesday and Thursday you will get instructions from Trunks-kun and for the rest of the week, you're free to do whatever you want to do", Mito explained. "Did you get it, chibis?"

"Hai!", the children responded. Trunks observed their eyes, filled with determination, and smiled. They would be fine Time Patrol Warriors indeed.

* * *

First week, Monday, training room:

The children were practicing chakra control, starting with wallwalking. Sakura and Hinata quickly got a hang of it, while Sasuke and Naruto struggled with it.

Naruto only thought, that wallwalking was cool and would help with his pranks. After lots of failures, he slowly could walk the wall 5 meters.

Sasuke on the other hand slowly improved, step by step. He had a goal to fulfill and every training he get would help him to reach this goal.

Despite perfect chakra control, Mito suggested Hinata and Sakura, that they should continue their training, not only to increase their chakra reserves, but also to make wallwalking and chakra control second nature to them, so they don't need to focus on the task.

Mito reminded them, that a ninja had to have the ability to do multiple tasks simultaniously and that this practice would be handy in the future.

* * *

First week, Tuesday, living room:

Mito teached them as they were at the academy. Maths, kanjis, history, politics and ninja tactics. She needed to make sure, that Naruto was paying attention, which was easier said then done. She knew, that majority of the Uzumakis have short attention span. It didn't help, that Naruto wasn't really booksmart, either.

The other three were able to absorb the informations. For the children, it was just like back in the academy, only that they were only 4 students now.

* * *

Third week, Wednesday, training room:

"Brats, today I'm going to teach you the basic of Ki-Control!", Reito shouted. He loved acting like an officier.

The children saluted. They knew, that they should endure his quirks. Reito liked, no he LOVED Shonen mangas and Light Novels. Let's say, that he managed to get Naruto interested into these mangas. Naruto couldn't help, but read them each night before going to bed.

"As Gurabiga explained last Thursday, Ki is a manifestation of your Life Energy, your Courage and your Mental State, your Mind. You heard from Gurabiga how to access your Ki and I'm sure, that you practiced Ki-control. Get going, SHRIMPS!"

As the children tried to draw out their Ki, it caught Reito's eyes, that Naruto was drawing his chakra out instead of Ki. He only knew the basic of chakra, but what he was told from Mito, it was quite similar to Ki, although the origin of both different energy are quite different. He sighed and left the room to search for Mito for assistance. After countless attempts to correct him, Naruto still drawed out his chakra.

Mito was in the kitchen, preparing dinner. Let's be said, that she would make ramen everyday, if Sakura didn't object her idea.

"Yo, Mito-san. I need your help, that Naruto-gaki can't draw out his Ki. The other brats seems to get the grasp of it. That book of Gohan-san really helped them. Do you have any ideas, how to help that blonde gaki?"

"Well, we could try to seal his chakra. This might help", Mito responed. "Should I do this now?"

"Yeah, I think the faster we seal Naruto's chakra, the better it would be for his progress. Ya know where the training room is."

So Mito left the kitchen and entered the training room. She quickly sealed off Naruto's chakra and Naruto continued the training.

* * *

Later this night, training room:

After a quick dinner, Naruto continued to gain access to his ki. He still wasn't able to draw out his ki, despite having his chakra sealed off.

He was down, laying on his back, all the other three were getting the idea of each exercise quickly. Naruto himself was everytime the last to succeed with an exercise. Suddenly he heard the door open and turned towards the door. Before the door, there was Hinata, dressed in her pyjama.

"Hinata, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you sleep at this time?"

"I-I was worried about you, Naruto-kun. You didn't return to the bedroom, so I assumed you were still training. You're still worrying about your inability to draw out Ki?"

"I-It's not like that, Hinata! Nothing like this, ehehehehe!" Naruto responded awkwardly, followed with a long silence on both sides.

Hinata walked towards Naruto and sat beside him, touching his hand with her own and blushing slightly.

"Don't worry about it, Naruto-kun. I'm sure, you will able to control your Ki in no time"

"But the three of you quickly understand how to access your Ki. You, Sakura-chan and even Sasuke-teme, you are always ahead of me! I'm a failure, holding you back on your quest to be stronger. Even as you gave me advice for this wallwalking and waterwalking practice, I can't help but feel like a failure. I'm weak! I can't become Hokage like this."

Hinata just sat there. Naruto was here, talking about his fear about being a failure and falling behind his peers and showing his vulnerable state to her.

"A-ano, but even if you fail, I think you're a strong person." Naruto suddenly perked up and watched Hinata. "You're not perfect, noone is. Despite your failings, you still stand up and try again. I th-think this is what true strength is, because in my eyes, you're a proud failure."

As Hinata finished her speech, Naruto only watched her in awe.

"Thank you, Hinata. I needed that. Dattebayo!"

"And didn't you said, that you have to stand up, no matter what? And that you just have to try something new, if nothing works?"

"Yes, I did. Ehehehe. Yosh, time to continue my training!", Naruto shouted and tried to control his Ki.

30 minutes later, has was suddenly drawing out his Ki. His Ki was strong, noticeable stronger than Sasuke's Ki, but still comparable

Sasuke, who was laying in his bed in the bedroom, felt this Ki and smirked. The blonde idiot was finally able to draw out his Ki. Secretly practiced Ki-sensing during his free time, he was quite adapt in the art of sensing Ki and also found out, that it could be applied to sensing Chakra. And from what he could sense, Naruto's Ki was strong, uncontrolled and wild, but strong. It was an interesting trip, indeed.

"YATTA, I did it! I did it! I'm finally able to control my Ki, dattebayo!"

"Congrulations, Naruto-kun. I knew you could do it." Hinata responded.

"Thank you, Hinata, without your encouragement, I wouldn't believe in myself. I think you are my favorite person in my life now!"

Hinata's face quickly turned red. That was quite a bold statement from Naruto.

"Ne, Hinata, why is your face..."

Naruto had no chance to finish the sentence, as Hinata quickly kissed Naruto on his cheek and ran out of the training room. He was surprised by Hinata's action, eyes wide open, touching the spot her lips met his face. Suddenly he grinned, with a slight blush on his face and decided, that this day was one of the best day of his life and with this opinion, he returned to the bedroom.

* * *

The next day, training room:

"Kids, I want to see your progress, so unleash your Ki with all your might", Trunks instructed them. They did as he told and unleashed their Ki.

Trunks measured their Ki. Naruto's Ki was strong, but it was quite uncontrolled. Sasuke's Ki was compareable to Naruto, but it felt slightly cold. Just like his father. Sakura's Ki was not as strong, but her control with it was impressive. Hinata's Ki felt natural, as she practiced it long time, not really surprising, considering that her clan are trained in martial arts or as they called the Taijutsu style Juuken.

"Your progress is quite remarkeable. As a reward, I'm giving you the day free."

He wondered, how far the children will come in 3 years.

As Naruto left the room with with his peer minus Sasuke, he couldn't help but giving Hinata slight glances. Her action last night was still on his mind and as a result, he felt slightly nervous around her.

As they reached the living room, he decided to ask.

"Ne, Hinata. Do you want to e-explore the city with me right now?"

Hinata blushed. He was asking her to join him. After she regained her composure, she smiled and nodded. Together they left the house to explore more of the city.

Sasuke was training in the gravity room. He was training under 2.5x gravity, as he learned how to use his Ki to enhance his body and he was quite surprised by the results. Enhancing his body with his Ki was quite effective, even if he was using 15% of his Ki. He continued his training and was performing Katas under the enhanced gravity.

Sakura was studying the library. The information were pretty useful. There were some things, she was interested into, machines, medical jutsu and genjutsu. She would take the most out of her studies, want to do her best to be strong.

* * *

As time flew by, the children enjoyed each other company. Even Sasuke's cold attitude was melting as he couldn't help, but enjoy the atmosphere. The main force of Trunks, who visited them regulary, were irritating to him, but it was not an unwelcome irritation. Sasuke would dare to say, that this little group would be his new family. Out of the group, Nekke was the least irritating person to him.

Naruto also liked his new family, he was no more alone and was able to enjoy the city without hateful stares. He felt connected to the other children and his senseis and no day was boring. Some of them could be quite scary, though, if he played pranks on them. Paku was quite enraged, after Naruto bleached her red hair to pink.

Hinata was enjoying her current situation. She liked each person, but sometimes she whished, Gurabiga wouldn't meddle with her love life, as she often attempted to get both of them together. She missed her family, but she also was quite happy, living her life as a girl despite all the training they go through.

Sakura was homesick. She liked it here, but she couldn't help how her family and Ino were doing. But she decided to run away and make out the most out of the training trip. Mito said, the Sakura shares some similarities with Mito's granddaughter Tsunade. During her time here, she learned a lot and also saw her little group as a big misfit of family. Naruto reminded her of an annoying little brother she never had and the main force of the Time Patrol Warriors were like older siblings. Despite being homesick, she enjoyed meeting these people.

The children from Konoha learned about many things, the history of Ninja, the Legend of the DragonBalls, the different realms, battle techniques and much more. And each child was going to specialice on few things they were interested into. As their training continued under Mito and Trunks' group, they learned things like flying, water walking, basic bunshin, first aid, basic Ki-blasts, teamwork and much more. They vigorously trained their mind and body to be strong.

* * *

Nine months later, Palace of Kaioshin of Time:

"I assembled you here, because the Time Breaker caused an incident. They are trying to disrupt the fight of Goku and The Demon King Piccolo. You are here to eliminate each Time Breaker and make sure, that the fight won't be disrupted. Do I make myself clear, Time Patrol Ninjas?", Trunks commanded.

"Hai, Trunks-Taichou", the 4 Time Patrol Ninjas responded.

"I will make Sasuke the leader of this mission and I don't want to hear any complaints about it. Do I make myself clear, Naruto?"

"H-hai, taichou", Naruto nervously gulped. Trunks handed Sasuke a scroll with the mission details.

"Let's go, guys!", Sasuke said and was leading his group to the time-machine.

* * *

Author note:

I hope, you liked it. I only revealed the basics of their training, because to be honest, I dont' like training arcs. Also I want to surprise you with their skills.

Also I hope you enjoy the altered "Proud Failure" speech. I had fun writing this.

No, Sasuke is not your typical egoistical and power hungry maniac, he is a lonely kid, who was alone during his childhood. I plan to develop Sasuke's character in a more positive way. Also Sasuke will get an own arc during the 3rd year.

Sakura somehow got into the background and I'm sorry for that. I hope Sakura will be more in focus in the next chapter.

Also I have something quite interesting planned for the Kurama reveal.

I think I should work on the sketches for my OCs, expect a new chapter next Monday, if you're lucky (meaning if I'm not lazy), you get the chapter earlier.

Enjoy the story and feel free to follow, fave and review it.


	5. Piccolo Daimao

**Naruto Xenoverse**

**Chapter 4: Piccolo Daimao  
**

DragonBall Realm, Earth, Central City, 9th May 753

Tenshinhan, a bald teenager with 3 eyes, and Drum, a greenskinned spawn of Piccolo Daimao, were fighting and Tenshinhan was heavily struggling against Drum. Piccolo was amused, this fighter dared to fight him? How he would like to teach this brat and all the other fighters of the world not to oppose him.

During this battle, they didn't notice suspicous looking people, who were hiding far away.

This group were the Time Breakers, who were here to disrupt the history.

"The mission we got assigned by Mira-sama is to interrupt delay Goku's arrival and subdue Piccolo's spawn Drum and possibly Piccolo Daimao himself", the leader of the group said.

"Chief, I am getting strong space-time fluctation signals, I think the Time Patrol Force are coming!" One of the subordinates warned.

"They are coming? We don't have time! Split up and carry out your missions!"

"Yes, chief!" the group responded and left the leader.

* * *

Somewhere else a small time machine was materialising. Leaving the time machine, Sasuke went over the mission details with his group again.

"So what we have to do is eliminate the Time Breakers and prevent them from changing the history. Don't let yourself not to be seen by Goku, Tenshinhan or Piccolo. Got it?"

"Hai!"

"MISSION START!", Sasuke announced the mission and the group consisting of Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and Sakura were running, searching for their objectives.

As they were searching for their targets, they suddenly met some plantlike creatures in a forest. They were Saibamen, usually as strong as Raditz when he appeared on earth. There was a difference, though. They were grey colored instead of green and were weaker than the Saibamen used by Nappa.

[BGM Start: Rockman Zero - Zero's Theme: watch?v=5P52eRfNHQE]

"LET'S ROCK, GUYS!", Naruto shouted and ran towards them.

"Tch, I'm the leader of this operation, Naruto. But you heard him, girls. Let's eliminate these pests."

"SHANNARO!" "H-HAI!"

[BGM Start: Rockman Zero - Zero's Theme: watch?v=5P52eRfNHQE]

Naruto charged forward, taking on 5 of them. He punched one of them, his strength and speed enhanced with Ki. 3 of them were attacking from behind, but he simply sidestepped, spinned around and kicked them with the momentum created from the spin. The three were flying far away, with their head separated from their body.

Suddenly, his left leg got grabbed. The fifth Saibaman was hiding under the earth and was glowing. Hinata, who was preoccupied by 3 Saibamen, rushed over Naruto and striked the Saibaman on Naruto's leg with her fingertips. The Saibaman on his leg suddenly stopped glowing.

"Thank you, Hinata. You saved me here!"

"No problem, I would help you everytime, if you are in need." Hinata responded, catching an of a punching Saibaman and knocked it down with a Juken strike to its backhead and sweeping another Saibaman off his leg with a sweepkick and quickly striking the creature with her palm, sending a chakra wave inside the body of another Saibaman.

Sakure was just punching the ground, creating big craters with plenty of Saibamen flying upwards. Mito teached her, how Tsunade enhanced her strength with Chakra and it required perfect control to achieve it. Now with her strength enhanced with Ki and chakra control, her raw destruction power was pretty abnormal for her age.

"Sakura", Sasuke called her out, as he chopped a Saibaman behind its neck. "Don't you think, that you're overdoing this?"

"Of course NOT! Don't you see, how gross these Saibamen, were, especially with this weird acid? If this stuff hits us, we're practically dead!"

"Hmpf, girls." He quickly dispatched another Saibaman with an axe kick.

As the battle continued, the Saibamen group were quickly eliminated.

"Sasuke, now with this battle being over, CAN YOU TURN YOUR MUSIC OFF?", Naruto asked. "You have to turn your music EVERY time

Let's be said that Sasuke developed a habit of playing background music in situations, where it seemed to fit. In the nine months, due his anti-social nature, he found joy to listening music out of devices, especially, if they music were from franchises. Originally he was focused on training during this trip, but as soon he saw, how insane and odd most people were in this realm despite their strength, Sasuke decided, that he needed new hobbies, one of them being videogames, from which his collection of music mainly originated.

And as such as it pained Sasuke to turn off the music, he obliged Naruto's request request and they continued to search the Time Breakers.

[BGM End]

* * *

Somewhere else in Central City:

"Chief, the Saibamen were easily eliminated and we don't have time to delay Goku! He is much faster than anticipated."

"Grr. Call the group, who were ordered to delay Goku's arrival to aid the group, who are busy subdueing Drum and Piccolo Daimao."

"Aye, aye, chief!"

The leader just sat here and thought.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, do you think we should get to the place, where Tenshinhan-san is now?", Sakura asked. The fight with the Saibamen cost the group precious time and she thought, that getting ready to aid Tenshinhan and Goku were the best options at the moment.

Sasuke thought about it. He didn't know where the Time Breaker were and in 10 minutes, Goku would arrive the battlefield. It was also obvious, that the Time Breaker would strike here.

"Alright, let's head to the King's Tower. Don't intervene the fight, unless it's needed.

* * *

King's Tower:

Tenshinhan was having a hard time, his opponent Drum was tougher than expected. Breathing heavily, he observed Piccolo. He didn't lift even one finger, he was just here, watching the fight. Suddenly a weird group appeared out of nowhere. Some of them looked like armored aliens, some of them look like animals in red pants. But each of them have a green spot on them, which was decorated with a cross symbol.

"Who are you?", Piccolo asked. The group consisting of 7 people was weirdlooking, especially with their armor or red pants.

They suddenly summoned a device. This device was firing something towards drum. Drum was screaming in pain and Piccolo rushed towards Drum toto help his son, but he was targeted by the same device they were firing at him. He got hit and was screaming himself.

How dare are they to oppose him, the Great Piccolo Daimao? He fought against it, but slowly lost his control of his body. They were trying to mindcontrol him! Slowly, he completely lost his consciousness. Slowly, a green crystal with an X-symbol was forming on Piccolo's and Drum's chest.

Tenshinhan just couldn't believe this. There he was having problems against Drum, but suddenly weird people appeared out of nowhere and were controlling Piccolo and Drum. Were they enemies? Were they friends? He didn't know, so he was on alert. One of the alien looking people suddenly turned to Tenshinhan.

"Kill him, Drum", the alien commanded.

Drum sprinted towards Tenshinhan, faster than he was before the mind control. Tenshinhan countered him, exchanging blows with him and trying to find an opening, but Drum was stronger. Tenshinhan concluded, that the mind control were also giving them more strength. Suddenly, he received a heavy blow to his stomach. Drum was preparing a finishing blow and Tenshinhan was completely defenseless from this stomach blow. Closing his eyes, he was prepared for his end. But the finishing blow never came, only the sound of someone hitting something was to be heard. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw Goku

"Goku? You're here? I thought you were dead?"

"I got lucky, someone saved me and now I will deal with them. Sorry, that I'm late, some people were trying to delay me and they were lot of them. They weren't weak either."

"Wait, Goku, they are too stro..."

Before Tenshinhan could finish his sentence, Goku suddenly vanished and kicked Drum's head, blowing up his head into thousand pieces. Tenshinhan only could observe the situation with wide eyes.

"Sh-Shit! Drum got killed! Piccolo, kill th..." Before he had a chance to finish the command, his throat suddenly got cut out of nowhere, followed by him and his comrades collapsing dead to the ground.

[BGM Start: One Piece - Luffy Moukou: watch?v=xUeaLmNDpG8]

Out of nowhere, 4 children appeared in front of him.

One of them had black hair and onyx black eyes, which was oddly shaped like a duckbutt. He had a black trenchcoat, which was decorated with a fanlike emblem, black pants, which were striped with white lines and boots, a darkblue shirt and a sword attached to his right.

The other child had pink hair, black pants, which reached to her knees, heelboots and a black shirt with a pink west.

The blonde kid with blue eyes and wild hair was wearing an black leather jacket, which was decorated by a red emblem with a spiral in it and had orange decorations. His pants were neon orange and his shoes were blue.

The last kid had midnight blue hair and white eyes. She was dressed in a white hoodie, which had violet decorations, white shoes and black pants. Her arms were covered in black fingerless gloves and on her left hip was a fan hanging.

The children looked like 10 years old. Who were they, how did they killed the group, what was their objective?

"Who are you, what happened, wha..."

"Silent, triclops. To summarise, they are people, who shouldn't be here and we are here to dispose of them and and clean up their mess", Sasuke answered, before Tenshinhan had a chance to ask more question.

"Guys, we need to destroy this green crystal, which is the core of the mind control. Afterwards, we need to search the person, who controls Piccolo and is providing him with extra energy."

"Hai, Sasuke. Also TURN YOUR MUSIC OFF! Dattebayo!", Naruto shouted

"Shut up, usuratonkachi. Geez, if it makes you happy, I will turn the music off. And both of you, Tenshinhan and Goku, he will be all yours, after we destroy this green crystal. If you wish to assist us, do as you want, but don't get in our way." With that, Sasuke turned his music off, again.

[BGM End]

The Time Patrol Ninjas were charging forward. Piccolo vanished and appeared behind them. The Ninjas scattered, while Sasuke was forming handsigns midair. He took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

A big fireball was appearing out of his mouth, which was targeted towards Piccolo, who jumped towards Sasuke. The fireball hit him, but it didn't disturbed the mindcontrolled Piccolo not one bit, he just continued to charge Sasuke and kick him with a roundhouse kick to the ground. Sasuke could soften the landing, but the kick hurted. It didn't hurt as much as training with Trunks, Gurabiga or the rest of the Time Patrol Warrior, but the mind controlled Piccolo shouldn't be underestimated.

Swiftly, Sakura appeared behind Piccolo and punched him towards the ground with her enhanced strength. While the flying Piccolo was creating a big crater, Sakura equipped her left arm with a selfmade Arm Cannon and was charging a Ki-Chakra-Blast.

"EAT THIS, GREEN BASTARD! SHANNARO!"

The blast was quickly flying towards Piccolo, who evaded the small energy ball, but the aftereffects of this small ball still affected him.

As Piccolo safely recovered, he jumped towards Naruto and Hinata. He hit them both. Flying back, both of them were trying to retaliate.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu"

As the clones were trying to fight Piccolo, Piccolo slowly eliminated the clones. He was slowly losing energy though, as he got hit by a clone. Another clone tried to cut him with a sword, which Piccolo easily evaded.

Goku simply observed, the kids were strong and were somehow holding against Piccolo. He wanted to intervene, but it just didn't feel right. The kids obviously had some objective and were handling Piccolo well enough, so Goku decided, that they didn't need help, yet.

Piccolo suddenly flew up and send a big energy wave to the group of clones. A big smokescreen was covering the area. As the smokescreen was slowly fading, it revealed heavily wounded 4 Narutos, 3 of suddenly transforming into Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata, breathing heavily. Hinata did her best to seal Piccolo's Ki and cut off the crystal's connection from Piccolo, while being transformed as Naruto. While she was succesful trying to partly disconnect the crystal from Piccolo, her attempt to seal his Ki was not succesful.

"Huff, huff. Piccolo-san's past incarnation is surely strong, even if his strength is enhanced", Hinata commented

"And to think of, that we are going to be as absurdly strong as these guys is something noone in our world was able to imagine", Sasuke said.

"Shit, he is going to kill us!", Sakura shouted, as Piccolo charged another energy wave.

Out of nowhere, Piccolo was sent flying, a crack hearable. Goku was standing before the heavily wounded ninjas and Piccolo slowly stood up.

"I think I should handle this business now, you guys stand back. You are in no state to fight anymore", Goku said.

As Goku charged Piccolo, the group could just watch the exchange of blows in awe. Even if this fight was nowhere as spectacular as the tournaments in Tokitoki city, they had to admit, but their skills in hand to hand combat were exceptional. No long openings on both side, each of them trying to create a chance to deliver a heavy blow.

Tenshinhan, who observed the fight, glanced to the children. Not looking older than ten years, they were trying to fight a mind controlled Piccolo headon. Their skills were weird, they were like magic. Their hand to hand combat was nothing he saw in his life, but he could see, that they were skilled. He wondered what training they went to gain these skills.

As the fight continued, Piccolo was slowly regaining consciousness. They separeted from the exchange of blows, both heavily panting. He rose a fist and punched the crystal, destroying it and freeing himself of his mindcontrol.

"FINALLY I'M FREE AGAIN! MUHAHAHAHA! Well, it looks like you survived our last encounter, Goku. But now the real battle really begins."

Goku was cautious. Both of them were exchanging blows again. Hits were traded, fists and feets connected with their heads, body. The fight continued, as both of fighters were slowly losing stamina. Piccolo suddenly vanished and faster than any eye could see, he was grabbing Sakura's and Naruto's head. Sasuke and Hinata couldn't do anything to help them, as they were trying to recover from their wounds.

"Stop right here, if you want these brats to live, Goku. If you move, I will smash their heads!"

If Tenshinhan was in this situation, he would sacrificed himself to kill Piccolo, but he couldn't sacrifice children, who he didn't know.

"Goku, listen to him. If he kills them, they will be dead forever. Piccolo killed Shenron

Goku suddenly stopped and gritted his teeth. He couldn't let Piccolo kill more people, especially if that what Tenshinhan said was true.

"Good boy, listen to 3-eyes. I truely killed Shenron and now you won't resist me. Mow what should I do?", Piccolo asked himself as his grip on Sakura's and Naruto's head tightened. Both of them screamed and Sasuke and Hinata couldn't do anything.

Piccolo leviated a rock via telekinesis and shot it towards Goku's left arm, rendering it unuseable.

"Piccolo, you coward!"

Piccolo shot beams out of his eyes, hitting Goku's knees, resulting him to collapsing

"Who allowed you to speak, brat?"

Tenshinhan was raged, Piccolo was using hostages to beat Goku, but he was sure, that if he made a move himself, the children will be killed.

Sasuke just stood there, pictures of his family running through his mind, as they were getting killed by Itachi.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Uchiha district:_

_Sasuke was coming home from the Academy. He saw up to the moon and saw a shadow, which quickly disappeared._

_'What was this feeling?'_

_But something was wrong, before his eyes, corpses were lying around. He was shocked and ran home._

_'What is happening?'_

_As he came home, he was shouting for his parents._

_"Sasuke, don't come in", a voice said from a closed room._

_Slowly Sasuke opened the door and what he saw, made his blood run cold. His parents were killed, only his brother in his uniform standing._

_"Mother, Father! Nii-san! Mother and Father are..! Why? Who the hell... this...?" Sasuke's mind went overdrive, he couldn't finish a sentence_

_Suddenly a shuriken grazed his left arm._

_"Foolish little brother."_

_Sasuke was confused, what happened?_

_'Mangekyo Sharingan: Tsukuyomi'_

_Suddenly images of his family were running through his head. He saw happy moments in his life, but it turned into a long nightmare. He saw, how Itachi killed his entire clan, one by one, no Uchiha was left behind. This torture lasted 10 hours._

_"Why did you?"_

_"It was to test my skill."_

_"You only wanted to test your skill? That is the reason why you killed everyone?"_

_"It was needed."_

_"Don't give me this crap!", Sasuke shouted and charged Itachi._

* * *

No, Sasuke couldn't allow it. These three were his responsibility, Trunks and the Kaioshin made him the leader for this mission. He couldn't get them killed, as in the 9 months they spent together, he grew close to them. He couldn't let someone take his new bonds.

"Who do you think you are, you green bastard?", Sasuke asked in a cold voice. It was so cold and emotionless and Sasuke was emitting Killer Intend targeted to Piccolo. Piccolo could feel his blood freeze and he released his hostages. As they fell into the ground, Hinata quickly recovered them to their side.

"You were trying to take something from me and for this you have to suffer! DIE!"

Sasuke was charging Piccolo, able to follow his movement.

"What happened to Sasuke-kun?", Sakura asked.

They observed the fight. Sasuke was enhancing his sword with fire chakra and slashed. Piccolo leaned his body to his right and tried to punch him with his left, but Sasuke vanished from his eyes. As Piccolo saw his eyes, he noticed, that the eyes were red with 2 commas in each eyes.

"I think Sasuke-san awakened his Sharingan, Sakura-san."

"That bastard, getting his eyes in this situation. OUCH, my head hurts!", Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke reappeared below Piccolo and slashed upward. Piccolo, who didn't saw Sasuke and was stuck in the punching motion, tried to use the momentum of the punch to evade it, but the sword connected with his face, cutting his right eye. The wound hurt, it was like his face was on flames. He quickly grabbed the Sasuke, who didn't have enough energy to evade him and threw him to the group of children.

"This is it, you toyed enough with me. I'm gonna kill you ALL!"

The Time Patrol Ninjas, Goku and Tenshinhan could only watch as Piccolo flew towards the sky as he was preparing a massive Energy Destruction Wave.

Out of nowhere Goku was charging a Kamehame-Ha with his right hand and fired it to blast himself to the sky. He was flying quickly towards Piccolo, who couldn't evade the charge of Goku. He was so focused on charging his attack, that he didn't notice Goku.

"EAT THIS, PICCOLO!"

As Goku extended his right fist forward and channeled all his ki to this one punch, Piccolo made an attempt to block it. He saw an image of an gorilla behind Goku. One moment later, Goku was behind him. He noticed, that Goku punched through his upper body.

"I can't believe this, this kid really defeated me, but it's not the end. My son will revenge me later. Live in and fulfill my wish."

Piccolo put all his energy and soul to an egg and spitted it out with great force. With this last action, he exploded into thousand pieces.

Goku was falling, but Tenshinhan caught him.

"I did it, I defeated Piccolo", Goku exclaimed.

"Yes, Goku, you killed Piccolo", Tenshinhan answered

Suddenly Yajirobi appeared behind the rocks.

"Oi, Goku. Good job on defeating Piccolo, but we need to return to the tower."

"Hello, Yajirobi. Thanks for picking me up. I think I need a lo..."

Goku felt asleep, not that Tenshinhan or Yajirobi could blame him, he fought a hard battle against Piccolo and he deserved the rest. As Tenshinhan wanted to check up the children, he noticed, that they weren't here. Who are these mysterious children?

* * *

In the forest:

[BGM Start: Rei Matsuda - Mirrors: watch?v=tBlKD8TciBI]

"Huff, huff, I think we are far away enough to use the time machine", Sasuke said as he picked a capsule and threw it. He reported the situation to Trunks and Trunks called them back to Tokitoki City as the leader of the Time Breaker group already left the timeline.

"Teme, huff, you were lucky, that you're Sharingan awakened during this battle", Naruto said, as he was entering the time machine, using Hinata as support

"Well, if it weren't for you, I would probably awakened my Sharingan much later. Be careful not to fall too far behind, Naruto!"

"Shut up, Sasuke! Also, is this your music again? Do you know what, forget it. I'm too tired for this."

"I think we should be glad, that Sasuke-san rescued both of you. Without the Sharingan, we would be probably dead."

"Who knows, Hinata-chan. But I'm glad, that the mission is over and I'm happy for Sasuke-kun."

Sakura was affectionately snuggling Sasuke's arm, not that he really minded, he was also tired from the mission. Sasuke entered some commands and they returned to Tokitoki City. Outside, you only could see, how the machine was dematerialising.

[BGM End]

* * *

Author notes:

I finally finished this chapter, needed 3 days to complete this chapter. The fight scenes were hard to write and I gave each of them new clothes, need to draw each of them, if I ever finish my drawings. I originally planned to finish my chapter 2 days ago, but somehow it was easier said then done.

This week's Naruto chapter was pretty good, can't wait for the finale of Naruto.

* * *

**Omake: How Sasuke fell in love with videogames**

Tokitoki City, 4rd month:

Sasuke was bored, he didn't feel like training this day. Sakura was in the library and Naruto and Hinata were playing some pranks in Tokitoki City. He could spend the day with Sakura, he liked her company, but spending the time in the library? Nope, that was the same as training in his book. So he decided to take a walk in Tokitoki City.

As he walked in the city, he suddenly saw a place with a sign saying "Tokitoki Arcade". Wondering what it was, he entered the Arcade and saw people lining up.

"What is this commition about?", he asked a blue male Majin.

"Nothing, just trying to beat this one dude in Street Fighter, his name is Wusting Jong and he is one of the best Street Fighter players here."

Street Fighter? He observed the person named Wusting Jong and his opponent, who were sitting on a machine and concluded, that they were testing their skill in some game. This was a game, just like shogi was a game, but this game was pretty fast paced and each character seems to have different moves with own properties and usage. So he decided to sit on a free cabinet and play against a random Wintajin.

"I hope, you're ready for your beating, duckbutt!"

Sasuke just sat and picked a character he felt was worth using from his observation. His choice fell on Juri and the Wintajin picked Guile.

As the match started, both of them were involved in an intense match. His opponent knew his stuff, but it's nothing an Uchiha wouldn't able to handle. He pressured his opponent and suddenly he saw an opening. He used this opening to deal the finishing blow and end the match.

"Damn, you're good. I never saw you here, are you a pro or what?" The Wintajin asked.

"No, it was my first game ever", Sasuke answered as he waited for his next opponent. The Wintajin couldn't believe this, a newbie was totally destroying him on his maingame.

Sasuke continued to play more and different games in the arcade, it was addicting. Winning felt great and losing a game only gave him the desire beat the person who beat him. Three hours later, he won a majority of his matches in Tekken, Under Night In Birth, Super Smash Bros, Street Fighter, Melty Blood and King of Fighters.

All of his opponent were awed at his natural display of skill, especially in fighting games. Sasuke was pleased, these things called videogames are fun and addicting. On the way home, Sasuke decided, that these things called videogames should be made in his own world. Probably he should start an own empire of it.

At home, Sasuke decided to play different games like Final Fantasy, Rockman and Pokemon. Yes, Sasuke loved videogames.


End file.
